pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Relentless Wild
The Relentless Wild is the fifth area in Pikmin: Distant Planet and can be unlocked after four special requirements are met (you guessed it- there's something you need from each of the previous four areas). The area has been suffering from a terrible drought and the numerous scorches have burnt many plants. The territory, though sunny, is terribly hostile with poison fumes and flames. Also, the area's inhabitants have grown quite nasty due to the conditions and fight bitterly. Much of the territory is sandy and will be made even more dangerous during a "scorch" day. There is still some water, but it of course is also surrounded by enemies. In other words, this is one nasty place. Only come here after growing your army and making sprays. Area Layout The ship lands on a plateau overlooking a blistering desert. Head down the mesa's slope and you'll see that a rock wall is blocking you from the desert. You can easily take it down with Cyan Pikmin. Before you explore the desert, check out the terrain back here. There is a calm pond with nasty creatures hidden around it, with a poison fence located nearby. If you take down the fence you'll end up in a parched forest. There's a wall here which is on fire, and you can beat it down with Red Pikmin. Behind it is the entrance to the Primal Fortress. If you ignore the dungeon and continue down the forest trail, you've got a grueling march against nasty enemies. At the end of your march lies a second burning wall, behind it is the Pit of Death. If you ignore that dungeon and continue, the path will slope downwards after you break a regular wall. It leads to the north end of the desert. In the northernmost portion of the desert, there is a seashore. Stay out of the ocean- it is impassable and very dangerous. Instead, go west from the north end of the desert to find another mesa area similar to the one at the beginning of the area. However, it seems too high to climb. Go to the center of the desert and you'll find several crates of gigantic bottle rockets stowed neatly away. Follow the fuses and you'll find the spots where they must be lit. There are four rockets in all, so light each fuse. Once all are set, go back to the crates and toss 100 Purple Pikmin onto the pressure switch. It will launch the bottle rockets, blasting the side of the far mesa. Now you can climb to the top of the wreckage. Throw some Yellow Pikmin up to the revealed bundle of sticks there so they can build a bridge down to you. Climb up to regroup with them and take down the poison fence. There's another reservoir here, nearly dried up. Also, the entrance to Magnet Void is on a cliff overlooking the ocean here. To reach the last dungeon, you'll have to beat all the other dungeons here. Once you've done that, the ocean will pull back, revealing further trails. When you walk north enough so that you reach the sea, you'll see a single bundle of sticks. Keep rolling it out over the ocean and it will eventually reach a single island with the entrance to the Sea of Light. The last notable things about this area are the salt deposits in the east and west ends of the desert. They are toxic to non-White Pikmin, so stay away. Also, the cliffs that house Magnet Void also have a few loose boulders. If you get Purple Pikmin to roll them off the cliff, they'll roll across the desert, likely killing sand-dwelling creatures as they go. Weather Stats *Scorch: 40% *Sunny: 60% *Misty: 0% *Rainy: 0% *Storm: 0% Dungeons *Primal Fortress *Pit of Death *Magnet Void *Sea of Light Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Category:Pikmin:Distant Planet